Perdidos
by chocolana
Summary: Ha acabado la guerra, una excursion podria ser buena forma de despejarse ¿verdad? Aunque, quizas no resulte del todo bien, o quizas si... De todas formas... ¿Podran volver, podran llegar todos a salvo?


_Chocolana: SI QUERIS NO MAS!  
Draco: bien?- enarquea una ceja  
Harry: Buuu... quiero... quiero...  
Chocolana: FELIZ DIA DEL PACKIX!! (Paco XD), naaaa, del señor carabinero, policia, paco, verde, marciano, etc.  
Harry: entonces...?  
Draco: Al diablo con ustedes, me largo...- se comienza a ir  
Harry: DRACO MI AMOR! NO TE ALEJES DE MI LADOOOOO!!!- lo sale persiguiendo  
Chocolana: Y yo soy la loka... bue! QUE COMIENCE EL FIC!_

_Señales:_

_- Dialogo_

_- Dialogo- acción_

___'para recalcar de alguna manera'_

_****__pensamiento_ de los personajes dentro de la narracion

_**Dedicacion:** Si queris no mas, a esto me referia. Supongo que el lapiz trataste de tirarmelo en la cara, mala punteria, para la proxima de seguro te resulta. Sabes que te tengo castigada hasta el proximo semestre, como tambien sabes que no te abrace por lo mismo, que paso menos tiempo contigo, que te presto menos atencion, y que no te doy comida, pero todo eso te lo deje en claro desde el primer dia que pediste hablar conmigo en el colegio. Esas fueron mis condiciones entre otras y tu aceptaste. Para ti Suero, este fic. Si te gusta... bakan, y no... te jodi no mas XD_

_****__Aclaro:_ La narracion va narrado desde la focalizacion cero (narrador omnisciente). Pero juego con los tiempos de pasado, presente y futuro. Como que tambien juego con las personas (a veces me dirijo a un ustedes y a veces a un ellos). Tambien recalco el echo de que me insipire en Alive o Viven, que va en honor a los 29 muertos y a los 16 sobrevivientes que sufrieron en la Cordillera de los Andes cuando su avion quedo para la...

___Algo lol:_ Es el primer fic donde pongo tanta puñetera narracion, en el prox cap va con mas dialogos, mi mente no da para mas...

* * *

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥** Perdidos **¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

_¥§§§¥ Capítulo uno ¥§§§¥_

Iba iniciando una tormenta en aquel infierno de frío y blanco ensueño.

Se habían perdido, era cierto... La tormenta no los dejaba ver más lejos que unos metros, necesitaban un refugio, si... ellos cuatro lo necesitaban, aunque no lo comentaran por una o varias razones, pero esa era la realidad, ellos estaban solos y necesitaban donde resguardarse de aquel fenómeno natural en esos parajes.

¿Que cómo se extraviaron? Pues, ya han de suponer que Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre hallan la manera de retarse para ver quienes son los mejores ¿No es así? Pues bien, e ahí la raíz del asunto, de esta historia que aún no termina, y que recién, está empezando.

Era un día magnífico en Londres mágico.

Yacía muerto el Dark Lord en batalla hace pocos días, todo estaba resurgiendo sin temor y con más ímpetu, como jamás se había visto en la historia...

Y tomando en cuenta de que el-niño-que-vivió-y-ahora-venció-definitivamente era uno de los favoritos del fallecido director de la reconocida escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería - por no decir de casi todo el mundo mágico-, y ahora, de la actual directora Minerva. A esta última pensando en el fallecido director, tomó la decisión que para celebrar este resurgimiento del mundo mágico nada mejor que una sana excursión... El problema era a donde, en la batalla final se habían perdido cientos de vidas, sin contar el hecho de que muchos lugares habían quedado destruidos, y fue entonces que como una señal apareció la palabra mugles en su frente. Ya todo estaba arreglado. Y pronto comenzaría la excursión. Preguntaran ¿Qué pasa con los demás cursos? Pues fácil, tendrían algunas recreaciones en las horas 'perdidas'.

Ese fue el inicio de la sana diversión y futura frustración de tantas personas... Pero sin adelantarnos, que esto ya comienza.

La noticia fue dada por la directora, y las reacciones del alumnado no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo por los de séptimo grado, les faltaba tan poco por graduarse y ahora iban a tener unos días para liberarse de todo el estrés provocado en sus juveniles mentes.

Al llegar al lugar - que de por cierto era mugle- quedaron resguardadas las varitas tanto por Minerva como Severus, el cual se había negado rotundamente a dejar a sus alumnos solos con un montón de impulsivos leones- y conste, que también iban Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Al fin y al cabo, al estar entre mugles no debían usar magia. Estúpidos mugles ¿o no?

La salida fue común y corriente, nada de relevante en un principio, lo típico... Gente hablando, otros durmiendo, y no faltan los que meten ruido haciéndose los payasos.

Pero como ya di a entender en el inicio, no todo fue como debió haber sido...

- Bien, jóvenes... son libres de andar por los alrededores, pero sin alejarse demasiado- aclaró Minerva antes de retirarse a las estancias. Todos acataron comenzando a explorar... bueno, casi todos. 

- Bien, compañero... ¿ Y si...?- no pudo terminar la frase al ver a su amigo tambalearse gracias a una bola de nieve.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- volteó a ver molesto, suponiendo quien era y evitando perder el equilibrio.

- Uuuuy, pero miren, si Potty no sabe ni como mantenerse...- dijo burlón para luego echarse a reír junto a su grupito y marcharse de allí.

- Malfoy...- dijo susurrantemente peligroso apretando con fuerza sus puños mientras veía al rubio marcharse- ésta me las paga...

- Harry, no, tú sabes que luego siempre nos metemos en problemas- empezó Hermione con su blablabla- Además, Malfoy es un inmaduro.

- ¡Pero Mione¿Vamos a dejar que el estúpido del hurón le haga eso a nuestro pobre y buen amigo Harry?- inquirió Ron tratando de usar toda su capacidad para convencer a la castaña. Debía de persuadirla.

- No, pero...- y no pudo seguir hablando.

- ¡Decidido¡Tendremos nuestra venganza!- declaró el pelirrojo mientras sonreía maliciosamente con el de azabache cabello y verde mirar.

- Por Merlín... ellos no tienen remedio- dijo para si misma observando como los chicos se alejaban en dirección hacia las serpientes.A la pobre muchacha no le quedó de otra que seguirlos, al fin y al cabo, esos dos 'conflictivos' eran sus mejores amigos, y ella iría a apoyarlos de alguna manera, fue a paso lento, sabía que camino habían seguido. Sin embargo, cuando llegó quedó algo ¿sorprendida? Se había esperado de todo menos _eso_... pelea a golpes limpios, amenazas, peleas verbales, pero... _¿eso?_ estaba totalmente fuera de su raciocinio. Se acercó a los chicos e hizo lo mismo que ellos... se agachó, tomó un poco y atacó con un poco de nieve redondeada por sus manos.

Lamentablemente la pelea no acababa, y pronto seria el atardecer, mas de eso ni se fijaron. Y así pasaba el tiempo hasta que notaron que no terminarían, fue así como los líderes decidieron dar una 'civilizada charla'

- Nosotros ganamos...- proclamó uno, su sonrisa altanera y su mirada altiva demostraba su confianza en lo dicho. 

- Claro que no, nosotros fuimos- arrebato inmediatamente, la mirada intensa se clavaba en los ojos oponentes.

- ¿A sí?- pregunto incrédulo- imposible…- continuó luego de una pequeñísima pausa- nosotros ganamos, tiramos la última y te llegó de seco a la cara, Potter- completo con arrogancia mientras escupía su apellido arrastrando cada vez más las palabras. 

- ¡Hicieron trampa!- exclamó acercándose a paso peligroso, sin embargo el otro no retrocedió, no se dejaría intimidar por_ él._

- Se, claro- y comenzó a reírse siendo imitado automáticamente por los suyos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.

- ¡MALFOY!- gritó, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su rival a grandes zancadas- una última competencia y veremos quién es el mejor- propuso determinante mientras levantaba el mentón desafiante y la voz le salía en victoriosa amenaza.

- Iluso, pero de acuerdo- sonrió con suficiencia mientras proseguía- no salgas llorando luego Potter.

- El que va a salir llorando será otro- contestó de igual forma.

Fue así que se dio la competencia, las reglas estaban establecidas... Solo dos podían competir. Por el equipo de las serpientes iban Blaise Zabini y, obviamente, Draco Malfoy, mientras que por el de los leones competían Ron Weasley, y está demás decir que Harry Potter.

La competencia en si no era difícil, simplemente debían de llegar primero, obtener lo que había sido lanzado a bastantes metros lejos de allí y volver con ello. Eso era todo... o eso pensaban ellos.

Salieron apenas la pelinegra, perteneciente a Slytherin, dio el inicio. Y ahora, sólo les quedaba esperar... Y la verdad es que no sabían cuanto tendrían que esperar para volver a verlos... tan cierto... aunque ellos aún no lo saben.

La pelea era reñida, caídas, burlas, insultos y más carreras, parecía que pronto habría un ganador, sólo que... no habían tomado en cuanto un importante y diminuto factor, el cual era que podrían existir pequeños y lindos animalitos que dulcemente les podría dificultar las cosas. Y ese factor no se hizo esperar... cuando por fin lograron visualizar el dichoso objeto también había una liebre, su pelaje blanca, tan blanca como la nieve del lugar.

Quedaron hacia adentro... el animalito asustado al verlos tomó lo que tanto anhelaban y huye despavorido ¿Qué harían? Fácil, seguir a la liebre, quitarle lo que querían y declararse ganadores mientras alardearían sobre los perdedores.

Así se alejaron cada vez más, y más... sus ojos no percibían el cambio de color, sus cuerpos no sentían el frío, sólo procesaban los movimientos y ansiaban la pronta victoria, para ellos, nada más existía, debían ser los ganadores. Acorralaron al indefenso animalito contra la base de una montaña; temblaba de miedo, soltó lo que llevaba en la boca como si se hubiese dando cuenta del porque lo perseguían, y corrió con toda la potencia que sus patitas le daban.

Felicidad, ansia, victoria, y mucho más sentían recorriéndoles las venas.

Fue tomado por ambos... por los dos más grandes rivales de todo Hogwarts en la actualidad. Plata contra esmeralda, siseo contra rugido, manos finas y pequeñas contra gruesas y grandes. Y antes de que el contrastes de voces gritaran una ráfaga de viento helado casi los bota. Sus pupilas se dilataron con tangible asombro y miedo, sus cabezas voltearon un poco solamente para confirmar sus sospechas, una tormenta de nieve había comenzado de forma precipitada, fuerte, rápida, intensa.

¿El camino¿Qué había pasado con el camino¿Dónde se encontraban? Nadie dijo algo al respecto, ni siquiera aquel rubio, pues lo que si hizo fue dar una pisada al estípido objeto que lo había conducido hasta allí y para colmo, sin varita. Estaban muertos… Que Salazar se apiadase de ellos.

Y es así como ahora se encuentran caminando hacia un refugio que parece no existir, es así que el frío les cala los huesos, cada vez sus movimientos son más cortos, más lentos, sus caras cubiertas de nieve no los deja ni ver. Las lágrimas se contienen para el final, pues ninguno quiere que lo vean derramándolas. Van uno al lado de otro... cercanos y lejanos, distantes pero atentos. **_No lo lograremos_**, pensaron, cuando de pronto, como si se tratase de una ilusión veían una cueva, ni siquiera lo pensaron, solamente corren a todo lo que pueden hacia ella, y allí pasaran la noche, únicamente con lo que llevan puesto.

Al recostarse para dormir, se pusieron al lado de quien les cae mejor, slytherin con slytherin, a su vez quedan Gryffindor con Gryffindor. No saben el frío que pasarán esta noche, sin frazadas que les cubra el cuerpo, sin fuego cercano, sin siquiera paredes que eviten el paso de tanto frío externo... Aún pueden sentir como el viento helado les congela hasta el alma, y sin siquiera notarlo yacen dormidos, sus cuerpos en busca de calor se van acercando, ellos no lo saben, pero es normal la busca de calor, es eso... o caer ante el encanto del sueño eterno.

Sueñan prácticamente lo mismo, un lugar cálido con una buena tasa de chocolate caliente entre las manos mientras que observan las llamas en un cómodo sillón, están rodeados por gente que les agrada y es allí donde el sueño de cada uno se hace propio y dejan lo grupal.

Ya es un nuevo día, sus párpados se abren con pereza, observan el lugar, no era una pesadilla, todo era cierto... la competencia, el extravío, todo...

Ahora no les toca nada más que avanzar para buscar su camino... Pero, para llegar todavía les falta mucho que recorrer, de eso pueden estar seguros.

Tengan cuidado las próximas noches, quizás pueda morir algunos de ustedes...

* * *

___Ia... Yo se que esta indecente, pero tengo el cerebro seco... toy muerta de sueño, quiero dormir, me he desvelado la mayor parte de la semana... XD filo, aqui esta! Espero poner pronto la contitu o con tuti XD! ejem... eso, dejen reviewcitos si se animan XD_


End file.
